Turning Tables
by kurttoyourblaine
Summary: How far would you really go for the person you love? Does it matter about their past? Their friends? Their secrets? Would you even put your life in danger for the person that means the world to you? Set in Dalton Reform School, Blaine knows everyone there and every secret about them. Yet what happens if a new kid with a dark past comes and turns his tables?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- Hey beautiful Klainers! I hope you are ready for yet another Klaine fic! Just to let you know there is two of us writing this fabulous story for you all! We really hope you like it and please let us know what you think! Just know we don't own anything like….at all...yet other than that I hope you all enjoy! Signed with love and sealed with a Klaine hug! E and E**

* * *

"Blaine did you get the stuff?" Wes asked as he sat down next to his friend, David on his other side and Trent next to David. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes, biting a piece off from his apple and chewing it slow. Eyes trained on Wes as he crunched. Nick, Thad, and Hunter all looking at the badass and wondering what he was going to say, or even do. Blaine's eyes never leaving his friends as he swallowed going in for another bite.

"Well?" Wes asked almost a bit too eager.

"I might," Blaine said with a smirk, "What's in it for me?" He asked as Wes chewed his lip.

"Two weeks use of the box?" He asked as Blaine hummed, eyes squinted as he thought about the offer. "Make it three and I will give in." He breathed as Wes sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine." He said as Blaine laughed. "Great! Then here yeah go kid." He said, tossing the brown bag on the table.

"YES!" Wes yelled as he grabbed the bag. "God, I love you!" He said as he pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Hey, if it gets me some time playing Black Ops I'm in." He said and smirked.

Everyone else laughing at the boys as Hunter groaned. "Dammit Blaine that's what your 'stuff' is?" He asked using air quotes.

"Yeah Blaine...last week it was meth the other was vodka now it's just ice cream?" Trent asked, appalled at their leader.

Wes looked up from the carton with wide eyes. "Hey ,hey," He said, "This Ben and Jerry's..." He muffled with a mouth full, pointing to the pint "...is the shit so good, cookie dough even! Don't diss it!" He said as Nick chuckled, biting his lip and looking over to his best friend. Seeing that their hands were so close and their bodies were too.

"Oh no? Is Blainers finally getting a soft spot?" He asked and pushed his arm playfully, trying not to blush at his obvious crush.

Blaine laughed again. "Me? Nice? Please, as if! I am getting Xbox time from this!" He snapped as they all chuckled. Nick blushed again and giggled, ducking his head and eating his sandwich. There was a silence at the table for a moment until Wes spoke up.

"Hey guys..." He said as he smirked "Did you all see the new kid?" He asked with a wider grin. The others looked puzzled and sat up more in their seat. They lived for this shit, Blaine just simply picked at his nails not amused as usual. Wes smiled. "Word is that he put a man in the hospital." He said as Blaine snorted. "Big deal." he said. "Jonathan killed a man for stealing his waffles." He said as the table murmured in agreement.

"I don't know Blainers...this one is different. He is…fragile but has a look to him like the don't mess with me type… oh but also you might like him...very beautiful and screams virgin."

Blaine's eyes went from his thumb right to Wes, smirking at his words, two of his favorite words even, its been awhile since Blaine has met a virgin let alone in a shit hole like this.

"What does he look like? Maybe I have seen him" Hunter asked as Wes laughed a bit.

"You would know if you saw him especially if you are gayer than the fourth of July like Blaine and Nick here" he said as the boys at the table blushed, Blaine and Nick including yet Nicks face looked very tomato at the time.

"Yet seriously...he has blue eyes, very blue maybe even green silver? I don't even know...very tanned skin what's that word um oh yeah porcelain" he said with a smile. Taking another spoon full of the ice cream, "Oh chocolate brown hair and really pink lips" he said and smile. Everyone pretty much tuned out at that moment with the exception of Blaine.

"Mmmm maybe I need to give him the proper Dalton greeting." He said with a laugh from the others at the table. He swiftly got up from the lunch table and headed towards the main hallway. "Very beautiful and screams virgin huh?" Blaine murmured to himself. "I'm just the guy to change that." He smirked as he looked to the men.

"Where are you going Anderson?" David asked as Blaine smirked.

"I need to go back to my dorm... I need a drag." He said as Nick got up as well. "I'll come with you." He said as Blaine rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he huffed. "Fine, c'mon." They walked down the hall in silence for a moment.

"So, are you honestly going to go and um...smoke?" Nick asked once they were away from the others, wanting to start a conversation yet smoking was the only thing coming in his minds smooth Nick...real smooth.

Blaine shrugged as he looked to his best friend and smiled, Nick swore he could melt by just his look, which he did every day anyways. "You know me…full of exciting new things. Who knows what I will do" he said and patted Nicks shoulder.

Nick feeling the lightning in the touches like always. Blaine started to slowly hum to his favorite song as he looked around the halls as they approached the headmaster's office.

The office was surrounded entirely by windows so anyone who walked by could easily see inside. Blaine usually had to pass this way to get to his room anyways. It was always nice to see who was the fresh meat or who was getting the shit slashed their way. Blaine almost called that place his home since he was sent there a lot. Usually once or twice a week, which is why he has yet to leave Dalton or will be any time soon. Both boys started walked by one of the windows and looked inside, usually seeing a tough big and ugly man sitting in the chair but as soon as Blaine's eyes skimmed inside, he immediately caught sight of a certain porcelain skinned blue eyed boy.

"Wow… if that's the boy Wes was talking about he was right. That guy is really is beautiful..." Blaine said aloud.

Nick clenched his jaw and looked up at Blaine down to their fingers so close to almost touching before looking to the boy, a foul look on his face, one might call jealously.

"Blaine he is not your type." Nick muttered as he huffed, shaking his head and grunting even a bit. Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Please" he scoffed as he then looked back at the boy again," He's gorgeous." He breathed, looking back to the angel.

Blaine decided to try and get the boys attention by dropping his signature smirk for all of two seconds as they continued to stare at each other Blaine even thought for a bit he say the boy blush. When he regained his composure Blaine smirked once more and gave a quick wink in the boy's direction. .

"Damn.." Blaine whispered to himself. Biting his lip and smiling, he shook his head as he laughed

"Someone likes you" Nick muttered as Blaine nodded.

"Oh I know he does" he said as he patted Nick on the shoulder. "C'mon...let's get going" he breathed as he locked eyes with the boy again. He swore he saw the boy giggle and that made Blaine smile even bigger. He knew this boy was going to be his...he had to be.

The walk to Blaine's dorm was a bit of a blur from seeing the most perfect person ever in the world. When they finally got to the dorm Nick snapped in his face "Blaine? Hello? Hey, Earth to Blaine" he said, getting annoyed with how easily Blaine was falling for this boy.

Blaine shook his head and smirked "Sorry there Nicky" he cooed as he laughed to himself "Jesus" he breathed "I am never like this" he said as Nick grunted shaking his head.

When Blaine finally turned the lock and opened the door he took a deep breath, smiling at the room around him. Having his own room with the beds pushed together. It was mostly neat except for the empty beer can on the counter and a pack of cigarettes on the dresser that he picked up. Smiling at Nick then taking one out, handing one to Nick as he took it with a thank you. Sitting on the bed with Blaine and waiting to light his. He finally got it lit as he sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting the cigarette tip as he took a long drag, looking at Blaine after, and then humming softly

"So, are you coming to the warbler meeting tomorrow?" Nick asked already knowing the answer. Blaine laughed and nodded, thinking yes it was very cute that Nick just wanted to talk to him. Yet also knowing that he shouldn't be doing this, knowing he needed to tell Nick that it couldn't work out with them, yet what's the harm in minor flirting huh? After all Nick was his best friend, he was always there for Blaine, was that from just liking him, he didn't know, just knowing someone was there was the nicest feeling in the world as of now. He nodded though and smiled "I sure am" he said and smirked "and I know that I want prince cutie there too" he said as Nick rolled his eyes

"Prince cutie?" he asked "Blaine are you kidding me right now?" Blaine shrugged

"He was cute, sexy, fuckable, but cute." he stated with a small smile as Nick rolled his eyes again, he always found himself doing this when he was with Blaine

"How are you going to talk to him?" he asked and laid back on the bed. Blaine did as well and hummed, twirling the cigarette through his fingers and shook his head before shrugging "Whatever I need to do I will do it" he said "I know for sure that prince cutie will be in my bed by the end of the month" he licked his lips slightly at the thought and smirked cockily as Nick pushed him and got up

"You're crazy" he said and laughed ''Anyways I am getting a new roommate , kind of want to meet him" he notified the other boy as he smiled at his crush "Don't miss me too much" he only half way teased as Blaine laughed

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Nick sighed, closing the door and leaving Blaine in his thoughts. He continued to twirl the cigarette in his fingers. He would have that boy in his arms, it was his mission and his want, and when Blaine wanted something. Blaine always got what he was looking for.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was no extraordinary person. He was just a teenage boy who had put up with a lot of shit in his school years. Ever since he was little, Kurt had been different from everyone else, and he never knew if it was a good different or a bad different. For example, he always got to play with the girls in his class and therefore got to do and talk about things that he absolutely loved. On the downside, all of the other little boys wouldn't play with him when he wanted to play with his power rangers or talk to them about playing soccer in the backyard with his dad because let's be honest, the girls never wanted to hear or do that stuff.

As they all got older and things got more complicated as everyone started to find who they were, Kurt Hummel officially came out and instantly felt like he was alone in the world. If he thought none of the guys wanted to talk to him or hang out with him before, most of them avoided him like the plague after. He received so much hate on a daily basis that it got to the point of him having some extremely dark thoughts all throughout Junior High. Kurt received daily beatings and dumpster dives, sometimes it even went as far as them locking Kurt into a locker and leaving him there for hours on end until someone finally came looking for him. The fact was nobody cared and he was completely alone.

You can probably imagine that when high school rolled around, Kurt had no interest in making friends and turning his school career around completely. He knew his place in the world and that was the outcasted gay kid who sat alone in all of his classes and was destined to die alone.

With this attitude, Kurt went from his usual fashionable self to combat boots and leather jackets. He often sported a leather jacket, a t-shirt of some sort, a pair of dark wash jeans, and his combat boots along with his pierced ear and the small ball he had on his tongue.

The first year at McKinley had gone pretty good; everyone feared Kurt and nobody bothered to fuck around with him. It all seemed way too good to last, and this theory was proved correct in junior year when David Karofsky took a liking to Kurt.

Kurt didn't really feel safe anymore around school with Karofsky lingering. He could constantly feel the pair of eyes on him, watching his every move and seeming to absolutely hate him with every fiber of his disgusting being. Kurt knew that there was something dangerous about this guy, and he found out pretty quickly what it was. It was after P.E. and Kurt was just hanging around, waiting for Noah Puckerman so they could go have a few cigarettes under the bleachers when they were done changing. Puck had got caught for having them on him though, so coach made him do an extra ten laps, leaving Kurt completely alone in the locker room. He got his phone out and started playing some free game, naturally, as he waited for his friend to finish up so they could leave.

Some little sensor in the back of David Karofsky's sick mind must have gone off though, telling him that Kurt was alone and would remain so for the next little while as the boy burst through the door and started taunting Kurt, calling him foul names and asking him where his butt-buddies were.

Things were getting to a boiling point, and that's when something must have snapped in Karofsky's mind. Something sick happened that day, and it seriously changed Kurt for the worst.

So now, here he was; his first day at Dalton Reform School for Fucked Up Teenagers and he couldn't be more miserable. Here, he was in with a bunch of other delinquents, most in for far worse than he had done. He was nothing here. He couldn't even hide behind his tough looking exterior as in Dalton, they had uniforms that Kurt already hated with an absolute passion. They made it seem much too like a prep school and Kurt was no preppy.

As he waited outside the office for his things like dorm assignments and his stupid, ugly uniform, he could feel a pair of eyes gaping at him, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the burning eyes of David Karofsky.

He tried his very best to ignore those eyes, until the need to turn around became way too much and he needed to look at whoever was there. When he did, he was met with a golden pair of eyes that seemed much too comforting for the hard looking boy they belonged to. They were tired too, and he could clearly see the hardness around the edges. He often wondered if that's what his eyes looked like to a stranger. Tired and hard around the edges, revealing who he was inside and out.

Despite the observations, Kurt found himself blushing for the first time in probably years. It was such an innocent thing for him to be doing with such a rough past and the longer the eyes lingered on him, the harder he felt himself blushing and the more he felt himself growing to like the flutter in his stomach.

He finally let his eyes pull away to look at the woman handing him his books. With a smile and a thank you Kurt picked up his stuff, looking to the boy once more before giggling, actually giggling, which was strange for a boy like him. He sighed as he shook his head, the boy was probably an ass, yet something about him almost felt like home...comfort. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he walked up the steps .

"Dalton Academy" he breathed "1 day down...364 to go"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed and want more! We should be uploading again tomorrow at the earliest, Friday at the latest. Please leave a review saying what we could change or if there's anything you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell's Perks

Chapter 2- Hell's Perks

''105…106...107...10...109? Wait the fuck?" Kurt mumbled as he looked down at his paper and then back to the room numbers. Trying so hard to find his room, just wanting to put all his crap away and just take a nap, a long, long nap. Yet he couldn't find his room, so how was this going to work.

He groaned again before walking back to 105, seeing if he past it, going back twice he couldn't find it again.

"Okay, you have _got_ to be shitting me" he breathed and rubbed his hand on his face, this was so not his day, it hasn't been good at all. He was about to go downstairs and yell at the woman with fake blonde hair and even faker long nails when he heard footsteps and a cough.

"Need help?" a voice asked as Kurt turned around; eyes still hard and his face as well as he took in the boys frame. Brown hair brown eyes and tanned skin, he was short and not as bad assed as many of the men here. Now looking at his eyes though the boy looked almost hurt to look at Kurt, almost even annoyed that he was in his presence.

Kurt shook it off as he laughed a bit, looking at his paper again "Well I, um," he stuttered out, biting his lower lip. "I can't find my room. I've been looking for about an hour." he said as he shook his head.

The boy walked over to Kurt and took a glance, a smile grew on his lips but yet the smile was almost fake. "That's my room" he said looking to Kurt "I'm Nick" he introduced as he held out his hand "You must be Connor?" he asked as Kurt shook his head, laughing a bit "Kurt" he said as he took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a fake smile as Nick nodded "Likewise."

After that though there was a sort of awkward tension in the air, something that made Kurt feel uneasy about to stop this though he simply coughed and looked to Nick.

"Um, well, can you show me our room?" he asked as he showed him the bag behind him and the book bag on his back "I kind of have a lot on my plate right now" he said and laughed a bit, holding the stuff up.

Nick looked at the bags and nodded "Oh, wow. Okay." he said as he nodded, taking his bags and nodding. "Come with me." he said as Kurt looked to him and shook his head, holding the bags

"No, no I got it." he grunted and held them close to his chest, he sighed softly as Nick just bit his lip. Nodding and looking down, he knew Kurt's type. Not wanting anyone to see what he was in side, not wanting anyone to see how hurt he was from his entire cold bad ass look.

"Here let me just open the door when we get there." he said as they walked down the hall around the corner. "Here sorry 108 was actually put in later because they forgot about it believe it or not" Nick said and laughed a bit, smiling softly and shaking his head,

Kurt sighed as he rolled his eyes, looking at the number and the door "Well I wish someone would have told me that information" he mumbled as he sighed, Nick nodded along with him, "I know it took me forever to find it" he said sighing

"Blaine actually had to help me" he said with a small love smile. Kurt looked at Nick and rolled his eyes, seeing the dopey look to him

"Boyfriend?" he asked, "Fuck buddy, maybe?" he said with no shame, walking into the room and looking around, seeing two beds two dressers, a TV and a bathroom on the other side of the room

"Not too bad" Kurt mumbled, seeing that the bed closer to the door was Nicks, happy that he got the one next to the window.

He loved at home just staring out his window, all his thoughts out on the table. He placed his bag down and then looked to Nick who was blushing hard, shaking his head "No, no, no, actually he is just my best friend" he said as Kurt grunted "Uh huh".

Nick bit his lip "Besides, he already likes someone." he shrugged, looking up at Kurt who was busy opening his bags; he looked away when Kurt looked to him. Kurt rolled his eyes before nodding

"I get that" he breathed before sitting on the bed, taking out his ripped jeans, jean as well as leather jackets and his many t-shirts, he ran his hands over the fabric of the shirts, did he really want this? He actually really did miss his beautiful scarves, soft sweaters, adorable hats. He knew he couldn't go back to them; he wouldn't, not after what happened to him. Not after what David did to him that day. He felt his stomach turn as he shook his head, placing some clothes in the dressers and closet; humming a bit as he did.

Nick smiled at him, hearing his voice "You sing?" Nick ask as Kurt continued to hum, nodding a bit and shrugging "A little." he grunted, knowing himself that he loved it more than anything, anything in the world actually.

Nick smiled brightly at him "You should join the warblers!" he said as Kurt looked to him biting his lip

"Warblers?" he asked as Nick laughed a bit and shook his head "right you're new" he breathed "Warblers are like the rock stars here….competition group like a um...a…"

"Glee club?" Kurt suggested as Nick nodded "Yeah that" he said as Kurt bit his lip and looked down, he missed Glee so much, his friends just singing, was it a good idea to go back to all that? Would he get hurt as much as he did before?

"I'll think about it" he mumbled and shook his head.

Nick sighed "you really should...the warblers are like...rock stars" he enthused, making Kurt laugh.

"Rock stars eh?" he asked.

Nick smiled "Especially Blaine," he breathed out rather dreamily. "He's our leader"

"Here we go with Blaine again" Kurt said and laughed shaking his head as Nick blushed "he's amazing" he breathed "So I've heard" Kurt said with a smirk.

Nick shook his head then looked to the clock biting his lip "Shit, I got about ten minutes to get to the next meeting. See you tonight." he said with a friendly smile. ''Let me know if you need help!" Nick breathed as Kurt nodded "Will do" he said, not looking to the door and hearing it shut.

When he knew the door was closed and he was alone, He quickly went to grab something out of his bag, inside was a black box, a small one very dull very non exciting, but it was his best friend. Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers across its lid before opening. Picking up the cool metal and holding it in his hands, twirling it a bit before sighing softly "Hello old, friend" he whispered and put it back, placing the boxes under his bed, he would need them for later. He took a deep breath as he walked into the bathroom and got everything ready, shampoos soaps and all before coming back out, placing skin creams on the dresser before he grabbed his uniform he looked at and grunted in discus. He really hated them, he sighed as he shook his head, placing it down and starting it on, when he got it finally on he looked at himself and sighed, he didn't look that bad or as bad as he thought. He sighed once more and headed for the door, well, if he was going to be here a year didn't he need to know the place.

* * *

Blaine hadn't been able to get the boy with the sparkling blue eyes out of his mind all day. Wherever he went, he was constantly thinking about the way the boy had stared back even just for a moment before they had gone their separate ways. The way they had shared almost a silent moment together; He truly felt almost touched just by the brief glance of a complete stranger. He needed to get this guy out of his head; it seriously wasn't good.

The short boy had never really felt anything like that before towards anyone. He was always stone cold and flat out heartless to anyone but his friends and now some stranger waltzed into his life and all but had him just from a glance. He felt almost pathetic that someone that didn't even know his name made his stomach feel weird in a good way.

Brushing the feeling off, Blaine moved quickly towards the Senior Commons where the Warblers practiced their songs and dances for the show choir competitions that they chose over having to attend a music class taught by a teacher who didn't want to be there just as much as they did.

Blaine really didn't find the Warblers all that bad, when he actually thought about it. It was basically just going and hanging out while singing a Capella karaoke for an hour or two without the booze that usually came with karaoke at parties. It still sucked that he _had_ to go to at least one music based class or club in order to get the fuck out of the damn school.

When he got to the commons, Blaine immediately noticed there was something up. Something wasn't the same as it had been the last time he had stepped into the room for a Warbler's practice and he couldn't put a finger on it for the life of him until he went to sit down in his usual spot on the most comfortable couch in all of Dalton and was met with the gorgeous eyes of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine didn't know what to think of this boy coming in and joining the Warblers. He was conflicted about this boy as he had no idea what his story was, where he came from, and if he could beat the shit out of Blaine. While the latter didn't seem very possible, in all of his years in Dalton Academy Reform School for boys, he had learned to never underestimate the seemingly weak, as they turned out to be the darkest of people.

Despite all of that though, Blaine was almost...what was that feeling? Was it excitement? He felt almost excited like he was when Wes had managed to score tickets to see Katy Perry two years ago. He assumed that he was excited because it felt the same only in a lesser degree. So, Blaine was possibly and debatable excited to have a new face in their choir room/senior commons.

Blaine smiled politely as he could manage which turned out to be more of an almost pained grimace than a smile and he cursed himself for that. These days he found all he could do was smirk and frown. It seriously did not come in handy when he was attempting -and failing- to be polite.

These thoughts brought Blaine to another thought as he moved to sit on another couch, allowing the new kid to have his seat. Why was he acting like this? He had not only attempted to be polite which was an extremely rare if not virtually non-existent thing for him, but he was also allowing some new guy to have _his_ seat just because they glanced at each other briefly earlier in the day? Something was seriously wrong with him at this point, and he needed to figure out what. After a few moments of staring off into space as he thought, he snapped back into reality at the sound of a gavel pounding onto its pedestal. There had always been that down fall of the Warblers too, and that was that Wes was absolutely in love with his damn gavel. There was a brief moment that he was extremely thankful for the annoying pounding noise of the gavel on the wood and that was when he caught Kurt Hummel staring right at him in a way that wasn't in disgust nor distaste. He smirked at the boy and winked at him, loving every single second that the blush graced Kurt's porcelain skin and not looking away until he had returned to his natural color. Yep, Blaine was really going to like the next couple practices with this new member.


	3. Chapter 3: Badboy and Blue Eyes

Hey guys! Elizabeth here! One of the writers of Turning Tables! I hope you all are liking this and wanting to continue to read, we apologize for the once a week post. School has been hard on both of us were sure that we will get into a routine in the next chapters or so, we're still seeing if you all like it :) Let us know what you think! Your reviews are like Kurt's famous chocolate chip cookies ;) ;) ! Thanks so much for the support already! We love you all! -E and E! 3

* * *

Kurt tried not to get too nervous of everything and everyone around him as he walked down the steps of Dalton, worrying his lip as he took everything in. The marble floors, millions of paintings, not to mention the pillars making the entire place look like a castle. From almost two hours of searching Kurt had figured out where his room was three public bathrooms, and a study hall with a beautiful fireplace plush couch, tables and even a coffee bar. This place was more like a prep school then a reform school. Kurt had to admit it was the most breathtaking building he had ever seen, yet being only in Lima since he was in his mother's stomach he knew that he was missing out on a lot.

Kurt was about to turn the corner when he heard the noise of talking and murmuring from another room. Looking up he saw many of the Dalton boys in uniform and all around each other laughing, talking, and smiling. He never thought that you could smile in a place like this.

Looking around the many boys he smiled softly as he saw Nick who smiled back at him "Kurt!" he called out "Come here!"

Kurt worried his lip even more and shook his head, something Kurt never liked to admit was that he was shy, and didn't do well in crowds. Nick rolled his eyes at the new boy and walked over, tugging his arm as he looked back at the boys who were now looking at them.

"You sing right?" he asked as Kurt looked around "Uh," he stuttered before nodding a bit. "Y-yeah a little." He said with a shrug.

That's all that Nick needed as he tugged him into the room and looked at the boys at the front, smiling brightly "Wes, Thad, David! This is Kurt! He wants to join!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kurt rolled his eyes a bit as he shook his head before shrugging.

"I guess I could give it a shot." He agreed reluctantly as he the boys looked to him and nodded in excitement, not caring about the small badges and dark eyeliner Kurt was wearing as a lot of the boys were like that there.

Wes nodded happily as he looked to Kurt "Well, you are in luck. Auditions are today. Take a seat and we will be starting soon." he instructed.

Nick looked to him and jumped once. "C'mon! The sofas here are way too comfortable." He smiled as Kurt laughed. "I'm sure they are." he nodded before walking over and taking a seat.

As soon as his butt hit the cushion Nick's eyes went wide like the others, looking at Kurt like dears in the headlights. "What?'' Kurt asked "Something on my face?"

Nick shook his head. "No, no. That's Blaine's seat." He explained making Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine's seat?"

"He always sits there...he has been for three years" said Trent and the others nodded, but Kurt shook his head. "I am sure he will be fine giving it up for one day" he huffed and smiled to himself a bit, he was like Rosa Parks; just because he wasn't Blaine didn't mean he had to move, he was here first after all.

Nick was about to make more excuses to why Kurt couldn't sit in his crushes seat when the doors were opened once more. Everyone looked back as well as Kurt and his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. It was that boy; it was the beautiful boy from the hall. The same eyes, the perfect skin.

Kurt blushed a bit as the others smiled and bumped fists with the boy smiling bold at their leader "Blaine!" One boy cheered. "Nice of you to join us for another year, eh?"

Blaine laughed a shook his head smiling. "I wouldn't miss it." He grinned as Kurt blushed more and hid his face.

That was Blaine? The Blaine everyone was talking about? God he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Kurt's hands started to sweat, he never acted like this. What the hell was he doing?

Nick looked over to Kurt and glared a bit, what was he thinking? Kurt waved a bit at Nick as he waved back before going over to Blaine whispering in his ear. Kurt couldn't make out what he said but as soon as he said it the beautiful angel had his eyes on him. If Kurt wasn't red before he was red now, a tomato even if that counts. Kurt's whole look was supposed to make him guarded and hidden. To have no one come through, but it was like this boy was using a wrecking ball and breaking all of his walls with just a smile.

Speaking of which, God the boy was smiling right now; big, bright and beautiful. Kurt felt himself smile as the boy winked making Kurt turn to mush.

Nick's eyes were full of hurt as he looked to his friend. Kurt didn't see the look in his eyes, the longing. Nick whispered something else to Blaine as Blaine waved it off. Walking over and taking a seat next to Kurt. Kurt couldn't stop blushing as he looked at the boy. The angel simply smiled again and had his attention on the other boys.

"You're in my seat babe" he whispered to him as Kurt swooned before coughing. "I'm sorry is your name in the seat?" he asked, trying to talk using his normal smarminess, yet his voice was higher than normal.

Blaine had to chuckle as he leaned over Kurt, pointing to an engraving on the fabric, "BA" I was in bold letters there, Showing everyone that the seat was indeed his. Blaine looked back to Kurt.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed before looking back up at the beautiful boy, "Oh, well…" he mumbled before Blaine put a hand up. "For you, I will make an exception." he said and smiled as Kurt nodded gratefully. "Okay. Good." he breathed out.

Blaine was about to say something else when Wes banged the gavel making everyone startle. Wes smiled a bit and looked around. "Hello and welcome to a new year of the Dalton Reform School Warblers!" He exclaimed excitedly, causing the boys to all clap, some yelling happily as Blaine made a wolf whistle, making Kurt giggle.

Wes sighed as he looked around. "Well, we were going to start off by showing everyone are song selections for sectionals but we actually have two new boys joining the warbles today." Wes announced. "We have Jeff, um, and yes, Kurt." he introduced as Kurt smiled. Blaine leaning over him. "Is that your name gorgeous?" he purred as Kurt only nodded biting his lip. "So we can get this started who wants to audition first? Hm?"

Kurt gnawed on his lower lip for a moment in consideration. Should he go first and get it over with, or would that make him seem to eager? She he roll his eyes and huff like he usually did before mumbling something about getting it over with and then putting on an amazing performance? Or should he just let the council decide after the silence rang out too long?

His questions were answered when the other new guy, -Jeff, he thinks-, stands up and volunteers to go first. Kurt let out a sigh of relief because honestly, he hadn't really thought much about his audition song besides what he was singing and what the words were. He never really practised much and he didn't really want to do a shitty job then end up looking like a completely talentless loser because the guy who went after him did much better. He'd rather finish them off so he can run out right after they reject him.

Never in a thousand years had Kurt expected what came next. Everyone in Dalton looked tough and like they could beat the living shit out of him in three seconds flat, so when Michael Bublé's "Haven't Met You Yet" started playing from the cd player, Kurt's eyebrows shot up to hide in his hair. Here, in Dalton Reform School, a guy who Kurt had already seen punch some other guy in the face, was singing a Michael Bublé song.

What surprised Kurt even more than that was that he was good, like, really good.

As the lyrics fell from the blonde boy's lips, Kurt felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into Blaine Anderson's spot on the couch. At least it was a comfortable couch, he reminded himself. Jeff was amazing and the entire time, he was dancing around Nick. He rolled his eyes at one point over how sickeningly sweet he was being to show how much Jeff clearly liked Nick.

The choreography consisted of little turns of the boyband variety and an awful lot of eyelash batting. It made Kurt want to puke, in all honesty.

As everyone applauded Jeff's flirty performance complete with the blonde boy landing in the victim of the flirting lap, Kurt felt his stomach drop with fear. They were all going to hate him and kick him out of their group then they were going to find him and it was going to be exactly like what had gotten him into the school in the first place.

He cleared his throat a little, not even caring that he was speaking out of turn as he said "I'm not feeling well. I'm going next rehearsal." It wasn't a question or an offer, it was a straight up demand because Kurt Hummel would not perform after that thought without throwing up everywhere.

It was odd to Kurt when Wes simply nodded with a seemingly understanding look in his eyes. There was absolutely no way he knew about what just went on inside of him, right?

Almost completely spooked by the way this boy actually cared about what happened to him, Kurt got up quickly and left. He didn't pause on the way out when he heard someone sink back into the spot he had just been in, nor when he heard someone asking what was with him. No, Kurt just kept walking because for once in his life, Kurt was truly terrified by an act of kindness that a stranger had just demonstrated. If he had of paused though for a split second to glance back at the group of boys who were staring at him with wonder, he would have noticed the slightly hurt look in Blaine Anderson's eyes; a look that even the toughest of men or even the deepest depression wouldn't be able to break through and show itself in the cold, stone, dull look that constantly remained in Blaine's only he looked back, if only…

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Once again, reviews are always much appreciated!

Tumblr: kurttoyourblaine


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Walls

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in so long! We have both been so super busy! With school work and vacations we haven't had much time! Yet were back on track and we promise we won't leave this story! Will finish it for you 3

* * *

Blaine had to let his eyes leave the boys when Wes banged his gavel. Kurt leaving the room started commotion in the warbles meeting, why did he leave? What was going on? Was he crying? Never had Blaine actually felt hurt from someone in so long. It had been years since he felt that...that word...disappointment.

"Well I guess we should contact Hummel at a later date, now we really must choose songs for Sectionals." Wes started to say as they all started to talked about the next set list.

Blaine couldn't properly gather the information. He was only thinking about the boy that just changed his life. He hadn't even known the boy for ten minutes, and then again, he didn't really know him at all, did he? All that had happened was Kurt stole his damn seat in the beginning of practice and now for some odd reason; he couldn't get the boy out of his head.

He felt like there was something pulling him towards the boy who had just ran out of the door, and despite the protesting his mind was doing, his body got up and chased after him. Everyone trying to call his name but he couldn't care; he didn't think it mattered. His mind telling him to go back to the meeting he needed to stay there but his legs made him leave.

Walking down the long hallways trying to find this boy was hard. He didn't know what to do besides maybe call out his name, and even if he did that, he would get in shit with the teachers. Looking outside he saw that it was starting to rain; a thunderstorm if anything. He hoped Kurt wasn't out there. That was extremely odd. Wasn't he only supposed to hope that his friends were okay and not complete, seat stealing strangers?

Blaine bit his lip as he continued to walk. Trying to find him wasn't going to be exactly easy as the school was absolutely massive. Plus, he might have already left the grounds to drive home. Purely on impulse, he glanced outside again only for his eyes to widen in slight horror and disbelief. Kurt was standing outside in the pouring rain completely alone.

The clouds were extremely dark and it could have easily been something much worse than a storm going on outside the protective walls of the school. He didn't know though; he just knew it wasn't good.

Blaine's mind rushed as he felt the impulsive need to keep Kurt Hummel safe. Where was that even coming from and why was he kind of okay with it? He always assumed that feeling the need to keep_ anyone_ safe would be either non-existent or terrifying. What if Kurt got hurt though? He felt so sick inside just at the idea. He honestly thought he was going insane as he had only just met this guy and here were all of these feelings turning that around.

Once outside he was hit by a gush of wind blowing in his face and rain hitting him hard. He got closer and closer to Kurt before calling his name "Kurt!" he called out. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

Kurt shuddered as he huddled farther back into the side of the building, trying to shelter himself from the fierce winds. He had tried going back to the dorm, but quickly realized there were too many boys there who would judge him or try to beat the living shit out of him for crying. He didn't even really know how he had ended up against the side of the building huddling in a corner to hide from the gusting storm. His legs had had a mind of their own.

He had been quiet, making sure to hold in every sob that he could so that no noise would escape past his bluing lips. He wanted to be alone right now. He was such a baby for running out of the practice like that. Why couldn't he just accept that some people were actually nice in the cruel world that he lived in? He supposed it was because all he knew was that people were never genuinely nice.

Kurt was now to the point of not even bothering to wipe his face as he was drenched down to the bone already. Coldness was seeping through every nook and cranny in his body like a serpent. His breathing was just gasps for breath that he could see because he was holding in every sharp sob that would surely choke him in the end. Maybe he could just suffocate here? That sounded a lot better than having to suffer any longer in a dark, cruel world.

Then, he heard a voice. He heard the voice of someone who could be cruel and beat the shit out of him, but was instead asking what he was doing out there. He looked up at Blaine in fear and crumbled to the ground. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" He hissed out, angry at Blaine for following him and angry at himself for not accepting yet another act of kindness. God, what was _wrong_ with him?

Blaine stumbled back in slight surprise. Why was Kurt so pissed at him for coming to see if he was okay? Wouldn't he actually appreciate someone doing something nice for him? Fine then; if Kurt didn't want someone checking up on him, he wouldn't bother. Without a word, Blaine Anderson strode off a quick pace leaving Kurt Hummel all alone to his sorrow.

* * *

Kurt had made his way back to his dorm room eventually. He felt like such an ass for what he had done to Blaine. All the boy was trying to do was be nice, but how did he know that was his true intention? If there was one thing Kurt knew better than anything else it was that people were never just "nice." There was always some sort of catch to everything.

Kurt had showered and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. He felt completely numb. Numb and alone in the world were the two feelings that he had known ever since the incident. They were familiar to him now but that didn't make them any worse whenever he was attacked by the destructive couple. They never came along either. They were always waiting for him; hand in hand around a corner that Kurt was sure to turn.

He let out a soft huff of a sigh and nuzzled his face into the soft pillow below his head. It smelled of home. His hair lay limp as he breathed in the scent of his father and step-mother. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine what life was like before the attack though he barely even remembered it at all at this point.

He had never wanted to be one of those people who let his attack get to him, but it had happened just like it had happened to most people before him. He had let those feelings consume them never to be heard by anyone. Kurt was a bottler and bottling up his feelings ever since that day had been his bad habit. If everyone had only known the truth, maybe he wouldn't be in the stupid reform school.

Kurt's thoughts of longing for the truth to one day come out slowly faded away as his eyes fluttered closed in what was going to be a rather restless sleep. Maybe one day in the future though, that restlessness would turn into something more peaceful.

* * *

**As always reviews are much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to favorite/follow/share!**


End file.
